Magical Voices
by KieranK
Summary: Natsu keeps getting rejected and Lucy is entering a world her best friend plunged her into. How will these two strangers meet and become friends . Voice actor AU. I know I suck at summaries. One-shot
1. Prologue

**Ok this is my first fanfic so it's probably pretty bad, constructive criticism is wanted so I can hopefully improve anyway enjoy the first chapter of Magic Voices. PEACE.**

"GRAY GET YOUR ASS OF BED" I shouted again.

"yeah yeah in a minute" he mumbled.

"if you don't get up right now I'm going to call Juvia and tell her your vulnerable and that she can come over do anything to you" I whispered darkly.

"I'M UP, I'M UP JUST DON'T CALL HER PLEASE" he screamed in a high-pitched voice whilst ejecting himself from the bed. Good thing Gray has such a creepy girlfriend or I wouldn't be able to wake him up so easily.

"Shower, get dressed breakfast should be ready by the time your done" I stated while sighing.

I can't believe I still have to tell that idiot to actually shower before we go to an audition, god.

"Dude you do know we have an audition today" Gray asked

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK, why do you think I threatened you with Juvia to get you out of bed, anyway eat we're leaving in a bit" I answered

After ten long minutes we finally left the house and got on our bikes to get to the studio lucky we lived so close to the studio. We walked in about 20 minutes early and went to reception.

"When are the auditions for Fairy Tail" I asked

"In 20 minutes why are you so early" she answered

"I like to be sure I'm ready, and this guy-I pointed at Gray-really needs to rehearse" I said

"Hey" he protested

"What it's true" I smiled innocently

Twenty minutes later there were about 50 people who had made the final cut milling around waiting for the studio to start the audition.

Everyone was quiet when some guy got on the stage and started calling names,

"Gray Fullbuster and Levy McGarden please follow me" he said walking off

"What are you waiting for hurry up you dipshit" I whispered

"God you don't need to tell me to go I'm not that bumb asshole" he answered

"Then why are you still here you fucktard" I told him sniggering, he ran off and screamed

"This argument isn't over"

"Yes it is, and you know I won" I screamed back

The guy coughed and Gray ran off.

Another guy came on stage and said

"Due to the fact that we have two booths available right now we will be doing two auditions at a time that said, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia please follow me"

Awesome we can go home early if we both finish around the same time.

I walked along and saw this Lucy, she was blonde and she was giggling at me!

"And what about me is that funny" I asked

"Your hair, it's pin-"

"Salmon, it's salmon and no I didn't dye it, I was born like this."

"Huh that's so weird"

"You nervous?"

"Well this is the first audition I've been to." She said laughing nervously

"This is your first audition, well let the veteran explain" I said smirking

"So how many times have you times have been rejected" she said smiling innocently

"Ouch, that really hurt"I answered dramatically.

"Sorry do you want a magic kiss to make it better" she said smirking.

"W-what!" I answered, Hey I was nervous okay don't laugh.

"Would please stop flirting before your audition"

"Hehe sorry" we both answered

After my audition, which by the way went extremely well, I let Lucy in with a good luck and went to leave when some guy at the door said,

"Excuse me, sorry but you're not allowed to leave yet"

"Huh why"

"Because you still have to do the second part of the audition"

"Wait there's a second part!?"

"Yeah why do you think we're doing this in pairs"

"Oh"

It's true that Haru and Ellie were the only main characters in the first chapter of the manga so I'm guessing they want to see how good we are with interactions.

It felt like an eternity before I was called in for the second part of my audition.

Afterwards we left the booth and sighed

"I think that went well, what about you" I asked

"I don't know maybe I should ask the veteran" she said with a smirk

"I'm never gonna live that one down am I" I sighed

"Nope, but seriously I don't know how do you think it was"

"Honestly that was probably the best audition I've done! And you did really well too you might get hired."

"Really, awesome"

We found Gray then went to get Lucy's best friend who was Levy, we sat around for another couple hours until this guy came up on the stage and said

"Hello we have an announcement, the voice actors for Haru, Ellie, Musica, Belnika, Sieghart, Julia, Let and Nagisa have been decided. Would Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden please come to the meeting room.

"Did you hear that Gajeel we made it, wait a second Gray huh GRAAAAAY WHERE ARE YOU!?" She screamed

"Gray you should probably go to her before something bad happens" I whispered

"Fine I'll go, Hey Juvia how are you doin-" he was cutoff bye Juvia kissing him.

"Guys could you get a room for god's sake." I screamed.

"They a couple" Lucy asked

"Do I really need to tell you, you'd think all the snogging would give you a hint." I answered

She wiped my mouth and I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Just wiping away the sarcasm, it was dripping from your mouth."she answered sniggering.

I burst out laughing and the 8 of us walked into the meeting room.


	2. Author's Note

**Okay, I just reread this.** **And it's bad _really_ bad.** **I wrote this when I was starting out as a _writer_ *cough cough* and I'm pretty sure I've improved since then.**

 ** _Or at least I hope I have._**

 **Anyway, the reason for this A/N is that I'm gonna rewrite this.**

 ** _Because it hurts to read._**

 **I also know jack shit about the VA industry and I'll need to read up on it.** ** _Is it me or does half the time you spend on a story go to researching stuff that you don't know about, but wanna add to your story._**

 **And as much as school and social life, well kinda, gets in the way of me being able to actually write, during the holidays I should find the time to.**

 **So yeah, I'm gonna be rewriting this.**

 **And no, I won't replace it.**

 **As much as it is horrid to read, it's a basis for where I started and I wanna keep that.**

 **So look out for Magical Voices: The Recasting** ** _Yeah no I'm not gonna call it_** ** _that_**

 **I** **n any case, if you read all of this thanks!** **Fulmen, out!**


End file.
